Mind Games
by danfic
Summary: (A danisnotonfire fanfic) I'm the girl everyone wants to be. You know the type: beautiful, intelligent, popular and wealthy. But, bad things can happen, even to girls like me.
1. Do I know you?

'Sophia! Wait up!' I hear a voice shout my name as I walk down the corridor, my heels tapping against the linoleum. I slow to a halt and sigh as I turn around; wondering who wanted me this time. Everybody's eyes swivel to me but this isn't unusual, I'm used to it.

'What?' I snap, irritated already.

'Are you heading to Spanish?' a boy asks me.

'Yes' my tone is clipped. 'What's it to you?'

'Can I walk with you?' I stare at him in disbelief. Did he seriously just ask me that?

'Do I _know_ you?' I say rather rudely; glaring at him. I don't care about my attitude; I am Sophia _de la Haye, _for god's sake. I can do anything or say anything and no one will dare challenge me.

'I'm in your English Lit class and Spanish, too'.

'That's lovely' I say sarcastically.

'So, can I walk with you then?' He presses.

I look skyward; he wasn't going to give in. But neither was I.

'Sorry darling, but I've gotta run' I say; checking the time on my gold Rolex.

'Oh okay' he says dejectedly. 'Another time?'

'Sure' I reply, deciding to humour him. Did this boy honestly think I would walk to class with _him? _ I wasn't even aware of his existence until today. And, if I did walk with this _nobody; _I would never, ever live it down.

His face lights up as I reply to him and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. If I'm being honest, I'm used to guys throwing themselves at me. I mean, I'm from the _de la Haye _family. I'm wealthy, popular, clever and, not to forget, beautiful. I know it sounds conceited but that's the brutal truth. I have it all.

I sling my new Prada handbag over my shoulder as I strut away, sending a quick text to my best friends: Isabella Beaumont and Ava Hawthorn, telling them to meet me at the local Starbucks in Reading city centre. My friends and I are allowed off site during the school day. Okay, we aren't technically 'allowed' but, as we're all from very wealthy families, the faculty turns a blind eye to us. We own the school. Well, technically, I kind of do, well, part of it. My father donated money to the new library last year.

I make my way down the crowded corridors and the other students part as I walk down, as if I'm Royalty. Well, I kind of am, I guess.

My phone vibrates in my hand, indicating a new message. It was from Ava, saying she would meet me there in 5. I keep my eyes glued to my phone as I walk out of school; not caring if anyone saw me. Hell, if they did, they wouldn't say anything anyway.

'HEY! HEY YOU!' Someone shouts after me. Jesus Christ. I look over my shoulder to see the boy from earlier running after me.

'What do you want?' I snap.

'Where are you going?' he ignores my question.

'None of your damned business' I reply haughtily, narrowing my eyes at him.

'Why are you going off site?' he says, his eyes burning into mine.

'Because I am, alright?'

'You're not allowed you know'.

I resist the urge to laugh in his face and, settle for an eye roll instead. 'You think I don't know that? I've been going off site for years and the school know, and guess what? They don't say anything. So I guess that means I'm allowed'.

He stares at me.

'Bye' I say, plastering a fake smile on my face.

'You don't even know my name do you?'

I shake my head in reply.

'Well Sophia' he says my name softly whilst staring into my eyes. I avert my gaze. 'I'm Dan. Dan Howell.


	2. We call you bitches

'That's nice'.

'Wait' Dan looks at me, his eyes wide. 'You don't know who I am?'

I shake my head. 'No. Should I? Are you some sort of celebrity then? Do all the hormonal thirteen year old girls scream your name as you walk down the street?' I say mockingly.

He shrugs and his cheeks redden.

'Well, anyway. It was lovely meeting you _Dan_' I sneer at him. 'Now, would you please move out of my way. I'm late'.

Dan continues to stand in the middle of the path. 'Who are you meeting?'

'My friends. And you're making me more late than I should be. Now, move it. _Please'. _

'Why are you meeting your friends? Can't you talk to them at school?'

'My my, you're full of questions today; aren't you?' I laugh. 'You think I'm going to tell _you _where and why I'm meeting my friends?' I let the distaste crawl into my voice as I look him up and down.

I spin on my heel and begin to walk away.

'You're so fucking rude' I hear Dan mutter.

I stop and slowly turn back around. 'Excuse me?' I say, my voice low and cold.

Dan looks startled. He clearly didn't think that I had heard him. '…N….Nothing…'

'Listen. I'm from the _de la Haye _family; I can do anything I want. _Anything'._

'You're so rude' Dan stares at me while I cock one eyebrow; waiting for him to carry on. 'You and your friends are the most superficial girls I have ever met. You only care about who's got the cutest boyfriend; who's got the newest designer handbag; who's got the most money and who looks the prettiest. You only care about yourself. You know what me and my friends call you?'

'What?' I tap my red-soled Louboutin against the sandy path; waiting for him to carry on.

Dan's grin grows. 'We call you bitches. You and your friends are straight up bitches'.

The comment stings. 'Funny, I thought it was a trick question. I assumed you didn't have any friends'.

Dan's mouth drops open in surprise. I walk over to him and stand in front of him. I gently place my finger on his jaw and push it back up so his mouth was closed again. 'Ta ta Dan. Have a nice day' I whisper, while looking into his eyes. I noticed that his eyes were the most amazing colours: chocolate brown with specks of gold. I drop my hand and turn to walk off. I walk for about 10 steps before looking back over my shoulder. Dan is still standing there, watching me. I decide to have a little fun. I coyly lift my hand and wave at him, winking, before swinging my head back around and carrying on my way.

'You're late' Ava says accusingly at me as I sit down on one of the chairs in Starbucks; carefully placing my bag on the floor.

'I know, some twat held me up' I say, rolling my eyes. Ava and Isabella nod understandingly. They knew what it was like. My two best friends, like me, are beautiful. Ava, with her long, curly, black hair and bright green eyes. Isabella, with her shoulder-length chestnut hair and hazel eyes. And me, with dark blonde hair and icy-blue eyes.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' Isabella asks me.

'Well, I was thinking of having a house-party soon-' I am interrupted by comments of agreement.

'Nice, we haven't had a party in absolute ages' Ava agrees, her hazel eyes lighting up.

'Exactly. Plus, my parents are away and Gerard, the butler, won't do anything if I forewarn him. He'll keep an eye on things anyway'.

'Who are we going to invite then?' Isabelle asks. 'No one ugly though; we can't have ugly people at our parties. They'll ruin the photos!' Her tone haughty as Ava and I burst into fits of laughter. I sip my green tea thoughtfully, a list of pretty people already running through my head.

'I'll figure it out guys' I reply before looking at the time on my watch. 'Shit! We need to get back to school – only eight minutes until next lesson'.

'I'm staying here, I have a free period next' Ava tells me, smiling.

'I do too. Later Soph' Isabella calls after me as I rush out of Starbucks, my handbag hitting my hip as I walk as quickly as I can on four inch heels.

'Shit shit shit' I moan as I dodge the people who are milling about in the centre of the pavements. Couldn't they move to the damned side instead of standing in peoples' ways? I check my phone again, this time to see that I only had six minutes to get back to The Forest. And to get there, it took about ten minutes. And that was by vehicle.

I get to the main road and pick up my pace, wobbling slightly on my heels. Girls weren't allowed to wear such shoes, but, as I'm from a wealthy and well known family; I slip the uniform regulations. The faculty lets me slip a lot of rules and regulations. But lateness was one thing that The Forest didn't permit.

'Fuck' I mutter as I see that I only have two minutes to get to class. And I am still about fifteen minutes away from school. My Head of Year would kill me if I was late again, as I was on my 'last chance' before I got a week's worth of detention. And I could not be seen sitting in the _detention room _for god's sake, along with a bunch of idiots.

I hear a car draw up alongside me and I instinctively move inwards. I pick up my pace slightly and keep my eyes forward, ignoring the natural instinct to look at the car adjacent to me.

'Hey, come here' the voice is soft. I shake my head, still refusing to look. 'Hey, Sophia, come here' they repeat. How the hell did they know who I was? 'Sophia, you're late for class, I'll give you a lift to school if you want'.

I slow slightly as I recognize the voice.

'You don't want to be late again, you do?' This time, I stop completely and turn to face the car. The window was down yet I couldn't see the driver. 'What are you waiting for?'

'I don't get rides with strangers. Thank you very much'. I say haughtily.

'Stranger?' The driver gives a chuckle. 'You know me'. This catches me by surprise.

'No I don't' I say, somewhat unconvincingly. Yet I know I recognize the voice from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it.

'Yes you do, Sophia.' The driver pokes their head out and relief rushes through me. It wasn't some creepy man trying to abduct me. I walk closer to the car.

'Get in' the driver says softly and I obey. I slip into the plush leather seat and put on my seatbelt. 'Late again are we?' The driver says factually before laughing.

'Yeah' I mutter. 'Lost track of time'.

'Where would you be without me Sophia?' The driver turns to look at me. I shrug. We get to school only a few minutes late and the driver quickly parks the car.

'I'll walk you to your next lesson' they say, opening the door. They get out and walk around to my side and open my car door, allowing me to get out gracefully.

'Um…Thanks' I said as we walk to Physics class. We stop outside my classroom and look at each other.

'Well, here you go. See you later' they say and begin to walk off.

'Hey…Um…Thanks for the ride…Dan'.


	3. It's ok, I understand

He pauses and looks over his shoulder and grins at me. 'No worries. Later' he says before swinging his head back around.

I knock on the door before entering and everyone's heads turned to me as I walk in.

'Sorry I'm slightly late Miss' I apologise. I try my best to sound apologetic but today it doesn't work.

Ms Hunter, the Physics teacher, glares at me, her nose scrunching up before opening her mouth. 'SOPHIA DE LA HAYE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE LATE!' She screeches, her face turning puce. Out of all my teachers, she's the one who is the strictest on tardiness.

'I got caught up in traffic, I'm terribly sorry. I'm only 4 minutes late though…' I trail off.

'THAT'S NO EXCUSE MISS DE LA HAYE!' Her hands, gripping the table tightly, turn white. As teachers and students go, we don't tend to get along very well. 'DETENTION!'

'What?' I protest. 'Are you kidding me?'

Ms Hunter pushes back her chair before screaming at me again. 'YES, I'M SERIOUS SOPHIA. NOW GO AND SIT DOWN BEFORE YOU GET A WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTION!'

I wasn't going to argue with her and I look around the classroom before realising there is a new seating arrangement. Brilliant. There's one space next to a boy with his head in his arms. I inwardly sigh before making my way to that spare seat. I can feel Ms Hunter's eyes burning into the back of my back as I walk away.

I fling myself down on the seat and edge it away from the boy, he looked _dirty_. He didn't look up for the rest of the lesson which suited me perfectly. It felt like years had passed before the bell rang, signalling lunch. I quickly gather my stuff up before shoving it in my bag and making my way towards the canteen.

As I walk through the doors, my eyes travel towards my usual table. It's in the top right corner, overlooking the fields. It's the nicest table in the canteen, which is why only my friends and I sit there. Ava and Isabella were sat down already and I smile to achknowledge them as I join the line for the canteen. The girls in front of me were talking about which chocolate bar they were going to buy. _Ew. _Did they not know how many calories were in those? Plus, it looked as if they didn't even work out. I shake my head pitifully as the line moves forwards. I pick up some salad, no dressing, and a diet coke before making my way back to my seat.

As I sit down, I'm greeted by a chorus of hello's. Ava and Isabella are munching on some lettuce leaves whilst Ollie, Ava's boyfriend is texting. I'm the only single girl out of my girlfriends. Ava's with Ollie and Isabella's dating Max, The Forest's star rugby player. But I'm not terribly worried, if I wanted a boyfriend, I could snap my fingers and an eager and doting boy would appear, waiting and willing.

I hear a cough come from behind me and I saw Ava, Isabella and Ollie look up and their mouths drop open. I turn in my seat and look up. Standing behind me was no other than Dan Howell. Did he know what he was doing? You don't just go up to the most popular people in the school and _cough_, especially when they're eating lunch.

'Yes?' I ask him, trying to keep the rudeness out of my voice. After all, he had given me a ride.

'Can I sit here?' I hear a splutter. No doubt that had come from one of my friends. 'There aren't any other seats left' he says, as a way of explanation.

Ollie, Ava and Isabella all look at me as if to say, 'your call'. The whole of the canteen has gone silent and are looking at us, clearly enjoying the scene. After all, no one had _ever _approached us and asked to sit with us before. Especially a _nobody_.

'Um…' I say, avoiding eye contact. Dan's face drops and I feel as if I have kicked a damned puppy or something - he looks so disheartened. 'Sure'.

Isabella's eyes looks as if they're going to pop out of her head and the remains of Ava's diet coke is now on the table.

'Seriously?' Ollie mouths to me. I nod mutely in reply, hoping Dan doesn't see. I mean, I can't turn him away after he had given me a lift to school, saving me from having to walk for another fifteen minutes in killer heels. Plus, he had gotten me out of a week's worth of detentions, so it was only fair to him.

Dan places his tray down opposite me before plonking himself down heavily. He has no class whatsoever. The noise in the canteen has returned to its normal level and everyone has gone back to whatever they were doing. They had obviously lost interest as they realised there wasn't going to be a showdown or an insult match.

'I've gotta go to the library and do some research on the Cold War' Ava suddenly stands up. This was clearly a lie because we studied the Cold War last year but it was clearly an excuse to leave me with a loser.

'Yeah, me too' Isabella joins in.

'I'll come too' Ollie grins slyly.

'See you later' I say, narrowing my eyes. Ava winks at me and Isabella looks as if she was trying to stifle a laugh. They all walk off, nudging each other and giggling. They were going to pay for this.

I move my fork around, playing with the plain salad.

'So' Dan says softly.

'So?' I snap and Dan raises his eyebrows.

'Whoa, calm down. Your pretentious friends have gone so you don't have to worry about them seeing us conversing' he says calmly.

'I'm not worried' I snort.

'Oh yeah?' He says, looking into my eyes. I drop my gaze and place my fork on the table. 'It's okay, I understand'.

'Huh?' He gets me off guard.

'I get it. There are two types of people in this school. The popular ones and the non-popular ones. You're popular. I'm not. And these types don't tend to engage in social interactions…' He trails off. I flush at his words, because for once, he was one hundred per cent correct.

'I'm not scared of being seen' I say fiercely. 'Plus, you're pretty nice for a loser'. The insult pops out before I can stop it. 'Sorry, that was uncalled for' I apologise.

'Thanks? I guess you're alright for one of the stuck up, rich kids when you're not carrying on your bitch tirade'. I bite my tongue to stop a rude reply from slipping out and settle for a nod instead. Why I am being nice to him is beyond me.

'It's a shame that these types don't date' Dan continues. 'I mean, you would never dream of dating me would you?'

I shrug. 'Why do you want to know? Do you like one of us then?' Dan's cheeks redden. 'Oh my god, you do as well? Who is it?'

Dan shakes his head, smiling. 'Not gonna say.'

'Is it Ava? Isabella? Because they both have boyfriends…'

'No, it isn't them'.

'Tell me!' I say, swatting him playfully.

'NO!' He snaps, his jokey demeanour gone.

'Alright. Calm down' I smirk, raising my hands.

'So. Do you have your eye on anyone?' Dan questions.

'Nope' I shake my head.

The rest of lunch and last period pass quickly and I'm making my way out of the gates before realising that I had detention. Groaning, I make my way back inside to Ms Hunter's room. I stroll in and take my place. After about five minutes, I hear someone pull up the chair next to me. I look up and see a tall lad with short, light brown hair and green eyes staring down at me, a light grin on his lips.

'Can I sit here?' He asks shyly.

I nod, not quite knowing what else to say.

'I'm Jake Gardener' he says.

'Sophia' I reply, smiling at him.

'From the de la Haye family, am I right?'

'Right' I reply. 'It's a pleasure to meet you'.

'The pleasure's all mine' he replied smoothly. 'So, what are you in here for?'

'Lateness' I sigh. 'Yourself?'

He grins, his nose crinkling up. I notice that he's got a light sprinkling of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. 'I put up a massive "FOR SALE" sign on the school roof and set fire to my hand in Chemistry, so whenever Mr Logan asked question, I would put my hand up. It being on fire and all' he breaks off laughing at his actions.

'Someone who likes to break the rules, I like' I grin.

The rest of detention passes quickly and before I know it, Jake and I are walking out of the gates towards the student car park.

'So Sophia, would it be alright if I took your number?' Jake asks nervously.

'Sure' I reply before he hands me his black iPhone. I enter my number and pass it back to him.

'I know some great restaurants around here, if you'd ever like to go out sometime' he says, flushing.

'That would be nice' I smile shyly. 'Thanks. Nice meeting you'

'And you. I'll walk you to your car'. Jake takes my hand and leads me to my car. 'I hope to see you soon' he says, kissing me on the cheek. He smells of wood mixed with a light scent of aftershave. It's a good combination.

'Bye Sophia' Jake addresses me, his hands behind his back.

'Bye' I reply, smiling at him.

Jake walks off and I put my key in the ignition before turning it. I pull smoothly out of the parking lot and drive towards the exit. I pass Jake on the way and I lift a hand in acknowledgement, waving him goodbye. As I sit at the T-junction, waiting for the mass of cars to pass before I can pull out, I look in my wing mirror. Jake's still there, along with another lad, with dark hair. Dan. I didn't know that they knew each other. As they stand next to each other, I can see the differences between the two. Dan's taller but Jake's of a thicker build.

As I get ready to pull out, I glace quickly in the wing mirror again. This time, I spot something red on the ground between the two brown haired boys. It looks like a flower, a rose perhaps. It must belong to Dan; Jake wasn't holding anything red as we walked out of detention together.

I drive home, the guilt beginning to pool in my stomach.


	4. You're probably doing him a favour

I drive home but I can't get the image of the rose out of my head. The way it was just lying there on the floor, abandoned.

I park my new Ferrari in the garage and rummage in my bag for my iPhone, which seems to have disappeared.

'Fuck' I mumble as I tip the contents of my bag on the passenger seat. I must have left it at school somewhere. I carry on searching, pushing aside Chanel lipstick after Chanel lipstick. I give up after a few minutes, it was clear that my phone wasn't in my bag. I gather my things back up, and shove them in my bag and walk to my house and upstairs. I sit down on my four-poster bed and look at myself in the mirror. Stormy blue eyes stare back at me as I comb my hair with my fingers. I hear the doorbell ring but I don't bother moving, that's what butlers are for, right?

'Miss de la Haye! It's for you!' Gerard calls. I sigh and drag myself down the stairs. I wonder how it was this time, some dick wanting me to go a date with them. By the time I reach the door, Gerard had gone back to the kitchen where he was clearing up, so this gave me some privacy. Leaning against the doorframe, one hand in his pocket, was Dan.

'Yes?' I snap at him. 'Why are you here?'

He rolls his eyes at my rudeness. 'What a lovely greeting. You should really be nice to me; after all, I have something you may want'. He smirks at me as he says this.

'Sorry' I say sarcastically. 'Let me rephrase that. Hello Dan, it's nice to see you'.

'Better. I have your phone'.

'You do?' my tone lightens considerably. 'Thanks'.

'Yeah'.

'Why did you bring it here? You could have given it to me at school tomorrow…'

'Well, I couldn't miss an opportunity to see the amazing de la Haye mansion, could I?'

'Funny' I snap sarcastically. I hold out my hand for my phone and Dan looks at it. 'Come on then, I haven't got all day'.

'Say please'.

'Please Dan; can I have my phone back?' I fake a smile at him.

He slaps my iPhone in my hand and grins at me. 'So, you owe me one now'.

I roll my eyes in annoyance. 'Whatever. Thanks for bringing it round though. Later'. I try to shut the door but he sticks his foot in the gap; preventing me from closing it completely. 'What now?' I had given up on trying to be patient and Dan was on my last damned nerve.

'How are you going to repay me? I bought you your precious phone and gave you a lift…'

'Yes, I am aware of your generous actions Howell…'

'So, how are you going to then?'

'I don't fucking know. What do you want me to bloody do? Buy you a new car? Wear a t-shirt saying 'I love Dan Howell around school? Let you move in?'

Dan chuckles. 'All of the above'.

'Hilarious' I say dryly. 'And no, none of that is going to happen. Ever'.

'Worth a shot' I hear Dan mutter under his breath. 'Come on a date with me then'.

I nearly fall over backwards. Dan wanted me to go on a date with him? Like, seriously? 'You're joking right?' I mean, I have standards.

'Nope' he can't wipe that stupid smirk off his face. 'Come on a date with me'.

How the hell was I gonna back out of this one? 'Um…Yeah…I'm busy. Sorry. Bye Howell' and with that, I slam the door shut. I get my phone out of my pocket and dial Ava's number; filling her in on everything that had just happened.

'Oh my god Soph, that's hilarious! He's got such a nerve. You going to do it then?' Ava's in fits of laughter at my story.

'Why the fuck would I do that? I have a reputation to uphold you know'.

'It would be so fun; you can just mess him about and stuff. Not cruelly, but like, keep him hanging, you know? I mean, I doubt he's ever had a girlfriend before, so you're probably doing him a favour'.

'I guess…' I'm reluctant.

'Go on' Ava pushes. 'Do it Soph'.

'Fine. I hate you for this though'.

I hear Ava crack up laughing before I hang up and scroll through my contacts, looking for Isabella's number. But one name catches my eye – Dan Howell. He's got a nerve.

I click on his name and press call.

'Dan? It's Sophia'.

'Hey'.

'Still wanna go on that date?'


	5. He's not a nice guy

'You're having me on, aren't you?'

'No' I reply.

'Yes you are' Dan spits, I could hear the anger in his voice.

'I'm not honestly. Look, I'm trying to be nice here' I attempt to reason with him.

'Bollocks, Sophia. I know what would happen: I would arrive wherever we would agree to meet and would sit there for fucking hours while I wait for you to turn up. But then you wouldn't, because it would be a funny anecdote to tell your stuck up friends. Jesus Christ, I'm not that fucking stupid'.

'What?' I protest, too outraged to say anything else. 'I wouldn't do that, you know I wouldn't'.

'Yeah right Sophia. You're a bitch. You're a straight up bitch'. Dan retorts angrily.

'Thanks Dan. Nice to know what you think of me'. I abruptly end the call, not giving Dan a chance to say anything else. His words, 'you're a straight up bitch', replay in my head and I feel strangely bad. My phone rings again, sighing, I pick up.

'Hello?' I answer.

'Sophia? I'm sorry-' Dan. I once again hang up and then turn my phone off, in case he tries to ring me again, to redeem himself.

I walk into the school hall the next day, flanked by Ava on my right and Isabella on my left. We're late, as usual, not that anyone cares. Everyone's eyes turn to us as we enter the hall but then swivel back as they realise that we aren't going to get told off. The hall's packed and there are only 3 spare seats, located in different places around the hall. Ava and Isabella make their way to the 2 seats closest to where we're standing. So that left me to go and sit _right at the front _next to the weirdos and nerds. I plonk myself down on the wooden chair and look at who I was sat next to and who I had to sit next to for the next 30 minutes.

Naturally, it was Dan.

He catches my eye and attempts a smile but I turn my head and inch my chair away from him; hoping he would get the message.

'Sophia' he whispers. I ignore him and continue to stare at the blank wall, not remotely interested in what the head teacher has to say.

'Sophia' he whispers a little louder. Again, I continue to ignore him. And then he does the _unthinkable_; he places his _hand _on my _thigh._

'What the actual fuck?' I snap under my breath at him as I glare at him. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

Dan whips his hand away like he'd burnt it.

'Sorry' he mutters. He eyes down as he twiddles with his thumbs. At least he has the decency to look ashamed.

At long last, assembly is over and I quickly grab my bag and stalk out of the hall. I feel a hand land on my shoulder as I exit through the double doors.

I spin around on my heel and narrow my eyes at the person whose hand was still touching me.

'What do you want Howell?' I sigh; I'm getting tired of his bullshit attitude by now.

'I want to say I'm really sorry for calling you a bitch' he says, his face red.

'Whatever' I snap and turn away.

'No Sophia, I am really, really sorry. You know I am'.

'Oh yeah? Guess what Howell? I don't believe you'.

'Please believe me Soph-'

'_Sophia _to you' I interrupt.

'Sophia' Dan continues calmly. 'I am really sorry, I shouldn't have said it'.

'Yeah, you shouldn't have' I retort.

'Do you forgive me?' Dan asks, looking pleadingly at me, his brown eyes wide.

I toy with the idea of forgiving and not forgiving him in my mind. If I didn't, he would stop bothering me. I remember Ava's words, 'you'd be doing him a favour'. Would I be? If I went out on a date with him? I guess he wouldn't be known as such a loser – old Dan Howell's got a popular girlfriend. That'd do wonders for his social status.

'I guess so' I say, surprising both Dan and myself.

'You do?' Dan looks shocked.

'Yeah' I smile tightly. 'Still on for that date then?' I lower my voice but I wink at Dan; whose grin grows.

'You bet. What about tonight? I'll pick you up at 8:30pm?'

'Sure. See you then'. I pull Dan in for a hug. 'I can't wait' I whisper into his ear. I pull back and bite my lip. 'Later' I say and walk off, leaving a bemused Dan behind me.

I walk to my next class, Geography, with a smile on my face. I was early; for once. I enter the empty class room and walk to my desk at the back by the window. I sit down and pull a pen out of my bag and drop it onto the wooden table. I place my chin in my hand and turn to stare out of the window.

'Is this seat taken?' I jump and looked upwards at the person standing next to me.

'Um. No' I reply, My grin grows as I see Jake standing there.

He smiles lightly at me before dropping into the seat beside me.

'I came across a really nice restaurant last night; I think you'd love it there. Would you like me to take you there one day?' Jake asks me, he sounds nervous.

'Sure' I agree.

'What about tonight?' Jake says and at that moment, Dan sits down in the seat in front of us. I had no idea that he was in this class, I'd never noticed him before.

'So, tonight?' Jake repeats. I notice that Dan had moved his head slightly back as soon as Jake and I had started talking, like he was listening in.

_Shit, I'm going out with Dan tonight. Make an excuse, but don't tell him you're going to be on a date with a loser_. 'I can't make it tonight, another time?' I say apologetically.

Dan turns around in his seat. 'So, babe. What time shall I pick you up tonight?' He drawls out. Jake's jaw hardens.

'Howell' Jake says frostily. 'I didn't know you were in this class'.

'Gardener' Dan replies, just as coldly. 'Well, you clearly aren't very observant. I've been in this class since the start of September, and it's May now, so that makes it…..' Dan pauses. 'Nine months'.

Jake lets Dan's jibe slide. He looks at me before saying. 'I didn't know you were with Howell. That's news to me'.

'Oh we're not together' I say quickly. 'It's a long story'.

'No it's not' Dan interrupts.

'Yes it is' I say, rather forcefully, glaring at Dan. 'And it's pretty tedious'.

'Oh…Right' Jake says, clearly not interested in hearing it. 'You know what? I've gotta go help Evan out with some Trig homework. Might as well do it now, get it out the way' Jake forces a laugh. 'Later' he says, rising from his seat and walking over to the other side of the classroom.

'What the fuck was that for?' I turn on Dan. 'You had to ruin it, didn't you? You're fucking pathetic'.

Dan holds his hands up in mock surrender. 'I'm helping you'.

'How the hell are you 'helping me?' By ruining my chance with a seemingly decent guy? Pretending to be my boyfriend so you can look cool? What the fuck is your problem Howell?' I practically shout.

'Calm down Sophia. I know him. He's not a nice person' Dan replies evenly.

'How do you know that?'

'Because I used to go to school with him, before both he and I moved here in Year Ten. 'He's not a nice guy. I've had girl friends who've dated him in the past, and they've all said the same thing: he's trouble'.

'Whatever Howell'.

'MR HOWELL!' The teacher screams at Dan. 'WHY ARE YOU TALKING?'

'Sorry Miss' Dan says meekly.

'DETENTION. NO ONE SPEAKS WHEN I'M TALKING, YOU KNOW THE RULES'.

'It was Sophia too' Dan points at me.

'WHAT?' I screech.

'DETENTION. BOTH OF YOU!'

I groan. 'Fuck you Dan' I whisper. The arsehole just laughs.

The rest of the lesson passes quickly, and before I know it, I'm walking to the detention room yet again. I plonk myself down in one seat and rest my head against the wooden table, hoping to drift off.

'Hello Sophia' I heard Dan say.

'Howell' I reply, not bothering to lift my head. 'I hate you, you know'

'Oh I know' Dan chuckles as he sits himself down in the seat next to mine.

Surprisingly, Dan stays silent for the rest of detention and doesn't bother me. I'm impressed.

We walk out of school and I'm heading to my car when I hear Dan cuss.

'What's up?' I ask.

'I can't get home….'

'Oh, that's unfortunate' I smile innocently at him. 'I'd better get going now. Later'. I turn on my heel and begin to walk off when I heard Dan mutter under his breath.

'What was that Howell?'

'Nothing' he looks startled, he obviously thought I wouldn't have been able to hear him.

'Hey, I'll take you home if you want? I owe you a ride anyway'. I smile brightly at him.

'Sure. Thanks. Oh, and that doesn't count for your repayment. You're still coming on that date'. Dan says matter of factly.

'Unfortunately' I mutter.

We drive home, the only sound being the music blasting from my iPhone docking station.

'Here' Dan says as I pull up alongside a white house. We sit there awkwardly, neither of knowing what to do next.

'Hey, um, thanks for the ride' Dan mutters, fiddling with his seatbelt.

'You're welcome' I say automatically. He leans over and I give him a one armed hug. He smells lightly of aftershave, it's not too empowering. It's pleasant.

'Later, Howell' I say, kissing his cheek, tantalizingly close to his lips.

'Later Sophia' Dan says, his brown eyes looking into mine. He leans forwards and presses his lips lightly against mine.


	6. Are you always this stuck up?

I pull away a few seconds after I feel his lips touch mine.

'What the…?' I ask bewildered. 'Why the hell did you do that?' I ask angrily.

'Um, I just thought…' Dan mumbles.

'Well, you thought wrong, you dick!' I retort. 'Hell, I've only known you for what? A day? And you decide to fucking _kiss _me?'

'We're going on a date tonight, remember?'

'Yes, well done. But that does not mean we're fucking dating! Jesus Christ' I slam my palms against the steering wheel, now thoroughly annoyed with Dan's attitude.

'Whatever. I'll see you later' Dan jumps out of my car and kicks the door shut with his shoe.

'OI! BE CAREFUL OF THE FUCKING PAINTWORK, YOU TWAT' I shout at him before driving off.

I sit down in my bedroom, with this month's Vogue in front of me. I flick through the magazine before wondering over to my walk in wardrobe. I had no idea what to wear. It was either the Organza dress by Stella McCartney with my plane white Fendi heels or my Peter Stom leather T-Blouse with a simple black skirt by Phillip Lim, along with a pair of suede Manolo Blahnik's to match my top. Whilst trying to decide, I take a shower and do my makeup. The makeup in itself is a complicated routine. Cleanser, toner, moisturiser and under eye cream for my skin; customised by a dermatologist even though I've never had a problem with acne. Then there's the makeup: foundation, concealer bronzer, blusher highlighter and a dusting of loose powder to set everything in place. My shades are custom, three times a year by a makeup artist in London whose clients are by appointment only. There's eye shadow, three lots of it: a neutral colour on the lid, a darker shade in the crease and a lighter shade in the inner corner and brow bone. Then there's the liquid eyeliner and mascara. Last but not least is a nude shade of lipstick, with a touch of gloss over the top.

Moving back to my wardrobe, I decide on the Peter Stom T-Blouse and the skirt with the Manolo's. I slip it on and look at myself in the mirror. I twist from side to side, looking at myself from every angle. I shake my hair out over my shoulder. I've been blessed with amazing hair; it's blonde and wavy and only needs a blow out to fall perfectly into place. I stick a pair of Cartier diamond earrings in and a thin Tiffany bangle on my wrist.

I grab my iPhone and sent a text to Ava and Isabella; telling them about the date I'm about to go on. I get replies within minutes, both of my girlfriends are shocked but find it rather amusing – a girl like me going on a date with a guy like Dan. It's like Kate Moss wearing Primark, it just doesn't go. Or wearing last season's clothes.

The doorbell suddenly chimes and I jump. Shit, is it eight thirty already? I grab my quilted, black Chanel bag and slide my phone into it before spraying some Dior perfume on my wrists.

'Miss de la Haye! It's for you!' Gerard calls and I sweep out of my room, flicking the light off as I go.

'Howell' I say, standing in front of him.

'Hello Sophia. You know, for someone who's been bought up so well, your greetings aren't exactly welcoming' he says, his eyebrow arched.

'They're welcoming if I like you' I say pointedly. Dan just laughs. 'Are we going to leave or are we going to stand on this damned doorstep all night?'

Dan sighs and holds out his hand as I walk down the marble steps.

'I can manage quite well, thank you Howell. Negotiating steps in heels isn't exactly challenging'.

'If you fall and break your neck, then don't blame me' he replies.

'Shall we take my car?' I change the subject as we stand in front of the garage.

'If you want' Dan replies.

'Your enthusiasm amazes me, Howell' I state as the garage door opens, revealing my Ferrari and Porsche.

'Do you want to drive? Or will you crash my car?' I ask Dan, whose eyes are wide as he looks around my garage.

'Do you trust me?'

'Do you want me to answer that?'

'Don't answer a question with a question' Dan looks at me, his brown eyes sparkling.

'It was a rhetorical question' I state.

'Which car?' I ask impatiently.

'I don't mind'.

'Just take the damned Ferrari' I snap, throwing the keys at Dan.

We slide into its cool, leather seats and Dan starts the engine and pulls smoothly out of the garage and onto the road.

'Crash my car and you'll be dead, Howell' I say deadpanned.

'That's very unlikely, I'm a good driver' Dan replies, nearly crashing into an oncoming BMW.

'Oh really?' I cock an eyebrow at him. 'Will we get to this destination in one piece, Howell?'

'Maybe' he comments, his arm resting on my shoulders. I pick it up and place it back on the steering wheel.

'Either keep your hands to yourself or on the steering wheel' I say firmly.

We eventually came to a standstill in the middle of a car park.

'Where are we Howell?'

'Come and see' he says, exiting my car and walking around to the passenger's side. 'Come on' he says, gently taking my hand to help me out of the car.

'I am capable of getting out of a car by myself, thank you Howell' I said haughtily.

'Oh, but then you would have gotten your designer gear all dirty. We wouldn't want that now, would we?'

'Of course not. My outfit probably cost more than your car'.

'I don't have a car'.

'Exactly'.

'Are you always this stuck up?' Dan asks me as we face each other.

'That depends'.

'On what?'

'Whether I like you or not'.

'Well, you're going to have to like me for tonight otherwise this evening won't be very enjoyable' he states simply.

'Can we get going?' I ask, already walking off. 'Wait, where am I going?'

'Wrong way' Dan comments, trying to hold back a laugh as I turn and walk back to him.

'Then show me the right way'.

'That would be easier if you would wait for my instructions, instead of acting like you know it all'.

'That would be easier if you gave me the instructions straight away, instead of standing there like a knob for half an hour'.

'You think you're so clever, don't you?'

'Still makes me a whole lot cleverer than you'.

Dan's quiet for a moment.

'You have answer for everything, don't you?'

'Yes'.

Dan laughs and it makes me smile, much to my surprise.

'Reservation under Howell'. Dan says to the server, who's got green eyes and curly brown hair.

'Haven't seen you in a while, Dan' the server says as he leads us to our table. 'Who's this?' he says, locking his eyes with mine.

'This is Sophia' Dan replies.

'So you're Dan's-' the server asks.

'Friend' I interrupt. As I do, I see Dan's shoulder's sink. What? We aren't anything more. 'Who are you?' I ask the server.

If he sees my comment as rude, he doesn't show it. 'PJ. A friend of Dan's' he smiles at me as he hands me a menu. 'Have a good night'.

'And you' I reply.

'Sophia?' Dan asks and I lift my head to look at him.

'What?'

'I think we got off on the wrong foot'.

'Did we?' I take a moment to check Dan out. He's wearing a grey shirt with black skinny jeans. 'You look presentable Howell. I think this is the first time I've seen this happen'.

'Or maybe there's no right foot with you'.

Silence. Dan laughs nervously and runs a hand through his dark hair. People always get uncomfortable when I decide to shut up. You think it'd be the opposite, but no.

'So, are you with anyone?' Dan attempts to converse with me.

'If I was with someone, do you think I'd be on this date with you?'

'I was trying to make conversation' he says defensively.

'Then at least make it decent'.

We're silent until we order.

'What made you move to The Forest?' I say, trying to defuse the tense atmosphere. It had gotten so bad that even I didn't like it.

'My parents split up' he says simply. 'My mum cheated on my dad and wanted a new scene. He hasn't forgiven me for staying with my mum'.

'Ouch' I attempt sympathy. 'Do you like it here?'

'I don't hate it'.

'That's a start'.

The conversation begins to flow from then on and I have quite an enjoyable dinner with Dan.

'Are we ready?' Dan asks me as he catches the server's, PJ's, eye. I nod and he imitates signing for the bill.

'How are you getting home?'

'My mum's taking me'

'Aw cute, a mama's boy'.

'Shut up'.

'Sorry'.

'Wait' Dan looks shocked. 'Did I just hear Sophia de la Haye _apologise?' _Shit, get BBC news on this. Girl, you're gonna be famous' he laughs.

'Fuck off'.

'It's on me' Dan says when the bill arrives.

'No, don't worry. I'll handle it'.

'Honestly, it's fine. I'm paying'.

'Dan, you don't have a car, I can't expect you to pay for me as well as yourself' I point out.

'I don't know whether to be offended by that or not'.

'Dinner's on me, it's nothing. I'm feeling nice tonight anyway'.

'Well, you weren't nice at the beginning of the night' Dan says. 'But are you feeling okay?' Dan reaches out and touches my forehead. 'Temperature's okay. Have you been possessed?'

I brush his hand away. 'Dinner's on you'.

Dan pays the bill and we exit the restaurant. We stand in the car park, facing each other, our breath hanging in clouds in the cold Spring night.

'Thanks for tonight, Howell' I say, attempting to be pleasant. 'I had fun'.

'Did you?'

'It could have gone worse' I point out.

'You didn't answer my question'.

'It was alright' I say dismissively. 'Did you?'

'It was fun when you weren't being a bitch'.

'Howell, did anyone tell you that you really have a way with words?'

'You're worse'.

'Thank you'.

'That wasn't a compliment'.

'I know'.

'I'd better get going; I don't want to keep my mum waiting'.

I supress a sarky comment and settle for a nod.

'I'll see you soon, Sophia' Dan says, stepping forward. 'Do you want me to walk you to your car?'

I turn to leave. 'I think I'll manage' I say, without turning around. 'Bye Howell'.


	7. I've still got it

'Oh. My. God' Isabella whispers to Ava and I during Spanish. 'You'll never guess what's going on'.

'What now?' Ava asks, sounding bored. 'Is this actual gossip, or the shitty kind, like the rumour that went round about Maisy Jenkins getting caught masturbating with a test tube in Chemistry?'

Isabella ignores Ava and turns to me. 'There's a rumour going round that that loser, what's his name, Dan something, kissed you last night'.

_Shit_.

'Is it true?' Isabella misinterprets my silence.

'What do you think?' I shake my hair over my shoulder. 'Do you honestly think I would kiss _him? _He's a _nobody' _my voice drips with distaste.

'Just as well, you could catch rabies' Ava chimes in.

Isabella's satisfied with my answer. 'Good, didn't think so. You could do so much better'.

Ava looks at me in confusion. 'I thought you went out on a date with him?'

'Keep it down!' I order Isabella. 'And yes, I did. But Ava was the one who told me to' I say defensively.

'Oh yeah, I did, didn't I? Was it fun?'

'It was ok' I said nonchalantly.

'Gonna see him again?' Ava asked. 'Plus, Dan's social status is going up already. He's already been asked a few times about your date. The rugby players are interested in him; he looks like he's got the physique to play. Once he trains and bulks up'.

'Yeah…' I agreed, somewhat half-heartedly.

The rest of Spanish goes quickly and I gather my things up. I want to find Dan to ask why he told everyone about the date he practically forced me into.

'I'll see you later, I've got detention' I lie as I wave goodbye to Ava and Isabella. I see Dan's brown hair in the distance and I rush to catch up.

'Dan' I say, tapping him on the shoulder. He ignores me. 'Dan!' I said louder. 'Fucking hell, DAN!' he turns around. 'Can I talk to you?'

'Oh so you want to talk to me now, do you? You want be seen talking to a _nobody?'_

Oh tits. I had forgotten that Dan was in my Spanish class. He had heard every bitchy and cruel remark I had said about him.

'Oh my god, Dan. I'm so sorry' I say. 'I'm really, really, sorry'.

'No you're not Sophia' Dan's voice is cold and flat.

'No, I am. I seriously am. I was way out of line. I forgave you when you called me a "straight up bitch" remember?'

'Yes I remember. Look at you, Sophia. You're covered head to toe in Prada, Gucci, whatever the fuck you wear, in the middle of the quad talking to a _nobody? _Look Sophia, people are staring at you. Think of all the rumours that are going to be going round later. A popular talking to a _nobody_. Aren't you afraid of what they will say?'

'No' I say.

'You know what, Sophia? I was trying to figure you out, wondering why you act like you're so much better than the rest of us. But there's no reason, you're just a stuck up, vain, pretentious bitch who's obsessed with herself'.

'Oh, so you're a saint? Give me a break Dan! Sure, I might be a snob but you detest anyone with money just because you don't have it!'

'Money doesn't make you happy, Sophia' Dan replies coolly. 'You're a prime example of that'.

'And you think you know me? Dan, you've only known me for two days and you think you're some kind of mental health doctor who knows everything about me?'

'I know you well enough to know that you're not happy'.

'I know you well enough to know that you're a pompous, arrogant arsehole'.

Dan steps forward until we're nearly touching.

'Did something happen to you when you were younger?' His hand reaches forward to touch me but I step back. 'Were you raped?'

'No. I wasn't raped' I answer. 'I just don't want some self-obsessed arsehole touching me'.

'Takes one to know' Dan replies sarcastically, pushing his fringe off his forehead.

'You're not funny' I snap.

'Neither are you'.

'Oh my god, if you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to strangle you'.

'We have a love-hate relationship, Sophia. Haven't you realised?'

'No, Howell. We have a hate-hate relationship'.

'Same thing'.

'No it's not!' I say, exasperated.

'In case you're unaware, if you carry on with your current attitude, you won't have any friends'.

'Then I guess I'll be joining the ranks of the losers, with you as its leader' I retort. 'If no one liked me, then who come I'm so popular?'

'You're not exactly the sharpest sheep in the barn, are you?'

'That's not even the right metaphor' I snap. 'It's the sharpest _pencil _in the _box'._

'Right' Dan nods. 'Except you _are _a sheep. I'm not stupid. I just adjusted the metaphor to fit your persona'.

'Oh shut the fuck up'. Dan shakes his head.

'Hey, do you know where the finance office is?' Dan changed the subject abruptly.

'You've been here for how long?'

'Not as long as you' he reminds me.

'I'll be late for class'.

'That'll make two of us'.

'Oh come on, Sophia. You must have time'.

'No, I have no time'.

Pause. We stare at each other for a good minute. 'You're just standing there' Dan splutters. 'How can you have time for _that _but not enough time to tell me how to get to the finance office?'

I give him my most winning smile and walk away to my next lesson, Art. 'Not everyone will help you out in life' I call out. 'Sometimes, you gotta think for yourself'.

'Jesus Christ' I hear him mutter. I bet he's shaking his head.

I've still got it.


	8. Are you asking me out?

'Did you find the finance office in the end?' I ask Dan when I catch up with him after school in the parking lot.

'Yeah. No thanks to you though'.

'Glad to be of service'. I rummage in my bag to find my YSL lipgloss but I can't find it. 'Dammit' I mumble.

'What have you lost?'

'My lipgloss'.

'Rich girl problems' he mutters as I get into my car.

'How are you getting home anyway?' I ask. 'You don't have a car'.

'I'm going to ignore that snide comment but my mum's picking me up' his phone beeps and he pulls it out to check it. 'Or not'.

'How come?'

'She says she's stuck at work but if I don't mind waiting an hour, then she'll be here'.

I sigh. Looks like I'm going to have to be generous again. 'I'll take you home'.

'You don't have to'.

'You're right, I don't. But I might as well. I'd be pissed if I had to stay at school for another hour'.

'No, you'd phone your chauffer or something'.

'I'm trying to be nice here. Either get in or leave'.

Dan walks around my car, slides into the passenger seat and we leave the parking lot in silence.

'Christ, are you trying to kill yourself?' Dan asks; his knuckles white as I overtake a crappy Toyota.

'Howell, if I was trying to kill myself, I'd make sure you weren't here'. But I reluctantly slow down.

'Thank you' he says, his grip now relaxed.

I pull up outside of his house and we sit there.

'Do you want to come in?' Dan asks and I find myself agreeing.

'Is that an invitation?'

'I'm trying to be polite here'.

'Right'.

'So, do you want to come in or not?'

'Okay'

'Does that 'okay' mean: 'yes, I'll come in' or, 'no, I won't?'

'I don't know'

'Are you always so indecisive?'

'Are you always so nosey?'

'Are you coming in or not?' Dan asks as he gets out of my car.

'Looks like it' I say as I go against my better judgement and exit my car. 'Will my car get stolen?' I ask as I leave it parked on the road.

'It might do' Dan shrugs. 'Or knifed'.

'I'm beginning to regret my decision already'.

Dan leads me into his house and I'm surprised. For a house so small, it's decorated nicely.

'Do you want something to eat?' He asks me.

'I'm alright' I reply. 'Thanks'.

'Do you want to go upstairs to my room?'

'I don't really care'.

Dan leads me upstairs anyway and we come to a brown painted room with clothes strewn all over the floor.

'Are your parents not home?'

'Mum's at work. Dad left'.

'Oh yeah, sorry'.

'It's alright'.

We sit down on his unmade bed and sit in an awkward silence.

'Why did you even agree to come inside?' Dan questions me.

I shrug. 'I've got nothing else to do' I answer honestly.

'Why are you like this Sophia?' He asks, almost to himself. I don't answer him. 'Why are you so rude, blunt and apathetic?'

'There's nothing wrong with me' I say finally, avoiding his penetrating gaze. 'You're just over analysing every aspect of my personality. Just because our personalities differ, doesn't mean that I'm messed up'.

'I miss my dad' Dan says randomly. 'Before my mum fucked around on him he wasn't as bitter and crazy as he is now'.

'Who would've thought' I say.

Dan laughs.

'My dad honestly thought I was going to stay with him'.

'He's your dad, he'll forgive you'.

'It could be years from now'.

'So you lose a little bit of time, big deal'.

We're sitting so close that all I would have to do is turn my neck and we'll be kissing. I suddenly get up off the bed and start pacing. Dan looks at me in surprise.

'Your room's really messy' I say, hoping to diffuse the tension.

'We don't all have maids' Dan replied, looking hard at me.

I shrug and start to snap my fingers.

'That's really annoying' Dan says after a while. I carry on to irritate him more.

'Are you honestly happy, Sophia?' Dan asks me.

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'You don't seem it. Not really. On the outside, yeah, you do. But on the inside, I get the feeling that you're not as happy as you make out to be'.

'I'm fine'.

'Money can't buy everything'.

'It can buy a lot though'.

'Can it buy the stuff that's really worthwhile? It can't buy love, that's for sure'.

'Who needs love?' I say.

'Everyone'.

'Love's overrated'.

'It also can't buy a life. It can prolong a life but it won't stop death'.

'I don't care'.

'So if I died, you wouldn't care?'

'Nope'.

Seeing Dan's hurt face makes me realise I took it too far. But sometimes, you have to.

'You know, I can't decide whether I like you or hate you'.

'That's not my problem'.

'It partly is. If you weren't such a bitch to everyone, then you'd be liked. Instead, people pretend to like you because they're scared of you'.

Perhaps it was a bad idea coming inside. 'I'm going to go now' I say.

'Truth hurts, huh?'

'It only hurts if it is indeed the truth' I retort.

'Ignorance is such a shitty characteristic'.

'That would explain your shitty personality'.

'If I could figure out your personality, then maybe I'd be able to figure out why I actually like you'.

'Why do you like me?'

'I'm still trying to work that out, Sophia'.

'Oh'.

We let a couple of minutes pass in silence before Dan speaks up.

'I thought you were going to go'.

'I am' but I make no effort to move.

'Sure you are' Dan laughs and I see that he has dimples.

'I am' I repeat.

'Do you want to watch a movie or something?'

'I'm leaving'.

'If you were leaving you'd have left by now' Dan points out. 'Do you want to go to the cinema or something?'

'Are you asking me out?'

Dan blinks. 'Am I?

'I don't know'.

'Do you know anything?'

'Do you?'

'I know enough that I want to kiss you right now'.

'Oh'.

'You're so unhelpful'.

'Thanks for pointing that out, I would have been completely unaware otherwise'.

'That's my Good Samaritan act done for today'.

'Is that the first time you've done something nice then?'

'It's still one more nice thing I've done than you'.

'I am nice'.

Dan looks at me and raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. 'So, do you want to go to the cinema?'

'Are you asking me out?'

'There are some really good films on at the moment' Dan rushes. 'Apparently there's once, can't remember what it's called, but it's rated really highly. Plus, the cinema is within walking distance from here and I haven't been to the cinema in ages'.

I could have a good time if I went out with Dan. But that doesn't mean I should.

'_Are_ you asking me out?'

'Yeah' he finally says.


	9. I do that really stupid thing

'I thought so' I smile wryly.

'Well, do you want to?' Dan asks me.

'Do I want to what?'

Dan exhales. 'Stop being so difficult'.

'I'm not difficult. I just have layers'.

'No, you're difficult'.

'Layers' I mutter under my breath.

'You keep telling yourself that' Dan laughs. He holds out his hand. 'Shall we go?'

'I really don't care'.

'Let's go then'.

Dan and I walk out of his house and I insist on going home first to change before we go to the cinema.

'Are your parents not in?' It's Dan's turn to ask me.

'Aboard' I say as a way of explanation as Gerard lets us in.

'Are they ever home?'

'Usually. Around nine months out of the twelve'.

'Do you miss them?'

'I guess' I shrug as we enter my room and I head straight for my walk-in wardrobe.

Dan sits down on the loveseat in the corner of my room, and tries not to look bored as I decide what to wear.

'I don't have anything to wear' I moan.

'Yes you do' he replied.

'But I've worn them before'.

Dan sighs and shakes his head. 'First world problems. Can't you just pick something already?'

I ignore his barbed comment. 'Fine' I grumble as I pull out a red Miu Miu Cire skirt and a Chinti & Parker blue cashmere sweater. 'Don't look' I say to Dan as I undress. 'Done' I say, looking at myself in the full length mirror. 'Not bad'.

'Ready?' This time, Dan can't keep the monotonous tone out of his voice.

'Yeah, just let me grab a pair of shoes'.

'Oh God' I hear him mutter under his breath.

Grabbing a pair of white Celine leather Mary-Janes, I smirk at Dan.

'That was quick'.

'I'm a woman of many talents'.

'What talents do you possess then?' Dan asks me as we walk back downstairs and out into the cool night.

'Why do you want to know so much about me?'

'It's completely your own fault. The less you want me to know about you, the more I want to find out. Especially if it annoys you.

'Nice. What gives you the right?'

'You kind of set the predicament when we first met, didn't you?'

When we get to the cinema, Dan insists on paying. 'Popcorn?' He asks me.

I shake my head. 'No thanks. You can though if you want'.

'How generous. I think my nice attitude is rubbing off on you'.

'Don't count on it' I mutter and Dan laughs. I like his laugh.

We pick our seats and I'm distinctively aware of Dan's arm touching mine as he taps the armrest.

'If I knew why you liked me, I could probably handle it a lot better' I say as Dan's head turns towards mine. The glow of the screen illuminates part of his face, leaving the rest in the shadows.

'That makes two of us. Do you even like me at all?'

I look at him properly. His fringe blends in with the dark background, and the shadows fill the space under his cheekbones.

'I-' I start before I'm cut off.

'Shhhh!' A woman in front of turns around and glares at us, shaking her head disapprovingly. I resist the urge to giggle.

I lower my voice and Dan leans forward so my mouth is at his ear. 'I don't know. It kind of freaks me out so I try not to think about it'.

Dan moves back and nods slightly. 'Okay'.

His expression is so forlorn that I feel guilty and I want it to go away. So I do that really stupid thing.

I lean over and kiss him.


	10. I didn't mean to hurt you

I see Jake the next day; he's standing by my locker.

'Hey' I say as I open it up and grab my English folder for after lunch.

'Hey' he says in reply. 'So I heard you were with Howell last night'.

'Your point?' I ask him.

'I thought you said you weren't together'.

'We're not' I say, rather defensively. 'What's it to you anyway?'

Jake fidgets. 'Nothing…. I guess…. I thought that we'd agreed that I'd take you out sometime'.

As he says that, the conversation that we'd had in Geography before Dan had interrupted. 'Oh yeah' I say. 'When's good for you?'

Jake slams his palm against the blue door of one of the lockers. 'Just forget it, okay? Just forget I'd ever asked you'.

I look at him in surprise. 'Huh? What's bought this on?'

'Stop messing me about, Sophia'.

'What?'

'Stop flirting with me; then flirting with that Howell kid; then going out with him; then saying you'd go out with me. Stop playing those stupid mind games of yours, okay?'

'I'm not' I snap back. 'I can do what I want, alright?'

'You know what?'

'What?' I retort aggressively. 'Is this going to be some kind dumbass comment about how you've analysed my psyche? And about how you know everything about me? You're becoming as bad as Dan'.

'Dan can have you'.

'Generous. And charming. What a fine gentleman you are, Gardener. I thought you were better than that'.

'No, I'm just letting him take comfort in the fact that when you're fucking with other people; you're really just fucking with yourself'.

'Wow, and you just gathered that from my actions? I'm impressed' I say sarcastically.

'You're a bitch'.

'Thanks for informing me, I would have been completely and utterly unaware without your insightful comment'.

Jake leaves and I slam my locker shut. I see Dan loitering in an alcove. I catch his eye and he begins to make his way over towards me, dodging the students milling about in the centre of the corridor.

'What was that about?' He asks me.

'Nothing' I shrug.

'No, come on. Tell me. I heard my name mentioned numerous times'.

'It doesn't matter' I say forcefully. 'Just drop it'.

'No, come on Soph' he persists. 'Tell me'.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ava and Isabella walking towards me, Max and Ollie in tow. They reach me and look at Dan before looking back at me.

'I just saw Jake and he looked thoroughly pissed off' Ollie says. 'I asked him what was wrong and he said you. And Dan. But mainly you'.

I glare at him, now was not the time.

'For fuck's sake, can someone tell me what's going on?' Dan snaps impatiently.

'Basically Jake wanted to know whether or not I was dating you' I say.

'And you said…..?'

'No, that we're not'.

'Why?' Dan looks partly confused and partly angry.

'Because we're not' I say simply.

'You kissed me' he says as a way of explanation.

'That doesn't mean we're dating'.

'We went out to the cinema, _you _kissed _me. _Before that, we went to a restaurant. You've been round my house and me to yours. I would say that does kind of mean we're together. Plus, you said you liked me'.

'No I didn't'.

Dan's frowns as he replays the conversation in his head and realises I'm right. 'You implied it though. You said it freaks you out so that's basically saying that you do but you don't want to admit it'.

'Does it matter? Me liking you and you liking me still doesn't mean we're official'.

'Hey, hold up' Ava butts in. 'You like Dan?' She asks me.

I shrug, Ollie's, Max's, Isabella's and of course, Dan's, eyes are all on me.

'I didn't think that was meant to happen' she laughs. 'You said you were only going to go out with him because you felt sorry for him; because he'd never had a girlfriend before'.

Dan's glare hardens and a muscle in his cheek twitches. 'What. The. Fuck' he spits.

Ava's eyes widen. 'Shit' she gasps. 'Soph, I'm so sorry'. Her cheeks redden. 'I didn't mean-'

'Whatever' I say, addressing her.

'Is this true?' Dan snaps, moving towards me. I shrink back. 'You only agreed to go out with me because you felt _sorry _for me?'

Ollie and Max move to my side. I feel slightly safer with two rugby players by my side.

'You felt _sorry _for me because I've never had a girlfriend before? Because I'm a loser? Because I'm not a rich, popular, pretentious arsehole like you?'

'I didn't mean to hurt you' I say.

By now, there's a circle of people surrounding us.

'So it's true? It's actually fucking true?' Dan's face is red with anger and his hands are clenched into fists. 'You know what, Sophia? You're the rudest, most selfish, two-faced girl I've ever come across and will ever come across. I hope that now everyone', Dan gestures to the crowd, 'can see how horrible you are and why they shouldn't even like you at all. You're a mean girl. You're a bitch'.

'Hey!' Someone cries as they run into our little gathering in the centre of the circle. Their voice sounds oddly familiar. I turn to face them, my face cold and emotionless. I don't want people to know that Dan's words hurt me. It's the guy from the restaurant, PJ?

'Not now, PJ' Dan says, his voice low.

'But you can't attack her when you're in the wrong too' he says.

There's a collective 'oooh' from the crowd and I turn to face PJ.

'What do you mean?' I ask him.

He fidgets, twisting his hands.

'Tell me' I snap. 'Dan'. I look at Dan, who's glaring so fiercely at PJ that it's a miracle that he hasn't turned to stone.

'Dan says he was only asking you out so he could date you and bring down your reputation' PJ rushes. 'He said he wanted you to know what it was like to be an outcast, a loser, someone who was looked down upon. He wanted you to know what it was like to be invisible and unwanted'.

My mouth drops open.

PJ turns to Dan. 'You said you wanted to ruin her life because she ruined yours'.


	11. I regret it

'What?' I whisper. I can feel that my eyes are going to fill with tears at any moment. Crap. No, I can't let my walls fall down after I spent so long building them up.

'_When you're fucking with other people; you're really just fucking with yourself'._

Dan shifts.

I mentally pick myself up. 'Well, as lovely as that is Dan, I'm afraid you haven't fucked up my life. Points for trying, I guess'.

There's a titter from the crowd.

'As compassionate and romantic that little heart-to-heart was; I've got to get going'. I say, beginning to move out of the circle. Like usual, people still make way for me to get through. Guess my queen-bee status hasn't slipped. 'Next time, try a little harder, okay?'

I don't see Dan again until the last day of school.

I'll admit, those months without Dan were lonely. I missed him. I still had Isabella, Ava, Max and Ollie and everyone else who still worshipped me. But something was missing, and that was Dan.

'Clearing out, huh? Who know you hoarded so much crap?' Dan walks up to me.

I reach into my locker and pull out various sheets of paper, empty lipgloss tubes, tissues, hairbands and hair grips and dump them into the bin sitting at my feet.

'Yep' I say as I pull out an old Valentino shirt I'd thought I'd lost ages ago. Who know a small rectangle could hold so much rubbish?

Dan.

I throw the shirt into the bin and Dan raises one eyebrow. He's leaning against the wall, his hand in his jean pocket. His hair, messy as always, is falling into his eye.

'I'm sorry' I say, turning to face him.

'I know. I'm sorry too'.

We stand there awkwardly in the empty halls.

'Will you be around this summer?' I ask him.

'Nope' he says.

'Why?' I hoped it wasn't me. I know it was me. 'I mean, I know it's none of my business but I'm just wondering'.

'When are you not' Dan smiles wryly. 'I'll be at my dad's'.

My mouth drops open and he nods.

'I know' he smiles slightly at me. His dimples aren't showing. 'He doesn't want me to come but I want to. My mum thinks he'll let me in if I just show up on the doorstep uninvited, but if not, she'll fly me home'.

'Wow'.

'It was after you and I…' he trails off.

It hangs in the air between us. I swallow.

'And after the summer, it's straight off to Uni, right?'

'I'm taking a gap year, actually'.

'Oh' I'm surprised. I didn't peg Dan as the kind to take a year out. 'And then you're coming back here?'

'Yep'.

'I'll be here'. As soon as I say it, I regret it. I know I'm pushing my luck but I don't care. There's nothing to push anyway. It's over between us. 'Anyway' I lick my lips. 'Good luck with your dad'.

'Thanks. Good luck with whatever you're doing'.

That's my cue to go.

'I messed you around' I blurt out. 'I didn't give you a chance'.

'Nor did I' his dimples nearly appear as he half-grins.

I force a smile at him before I turn and walk down the hallway. I'll never step foot in the place again.

'Hey, Sophia?'

I pause.

'Maybe I'll see you around' he says. 'Who knows, maybe we'll get somewhere that time'.

I carry on walking and I don't look back. 'Maybe we will'.


	12. Author's note

_Hey everyone,_

_Mind Games is finished (sorry) and I hope you all enjoyed it. It's different to what I usually write; more light hearted and fun without all the deep and emotional subjects I normally incorporate into my stories. Funnily enough, this was one of my favourite to write, especially the insult matches between Sophia and Dan. _

_Please let me know whether you'd like another more light-hearted one in the future and I'll see what I can do. I have many more ideas (literally a whole page full) but most of them are back to my normal (dark) style of writing. So let me know what you'd like after I finish Dream Run in the review section._

_Again, thanks for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing!_

_-K_


End file.
